Party Time!
by Yami Kitten
Summary: A story about the chibi pilots! A chibi Reliena throwing a birthday slumber party! Funny/Cute!!!


Party Time!  
  
  
All the gundam pilots are chibi and they have been invited to Reliena's birthday  
slumber party. Reliena and her dad are waiting for all their guests to arrive.  
  
"Daddy when are they gonna get here?" Reliena Peacecraft asked looking up at  
the long bearded imbasiter Mr.Peacecraft.  
"Soon darling. Why don't you go to the dinning room make sure the table is  
ready for everyone to sit down at."  
"K!" Reliena then ran toward the right corridor and down the next hall. She then  
took a left, and then a right. She ran down that corridor and took another right at the  
end. She ran down that hall past the master bedroom, past the dinning room, past the  
kitchen and took a right.  
"Wait a minute..."Reliena thought to herself. "Past the master bedroom, past the  
kitchen, past the dinning room....Oh yah!" She said smacking herself on the  
forehead. She turned around and headed back into the dinning room. She went over  
to the table and looked at the carefully placed dishes, cups, and silverware.   
"Um.." Reliena said examining the table. "Maybe this should go here." She then  
picked up a plate and put in the center of the table. "And this here." She said  
picking up a cup on the other side of the table and put it on the plate she put in the  
center. She then gathered up all the silverware and put them in the cup. She took all  
the other plates and put them on the chairs that where surrounding the table. Except  
for her's because her plate was in the center of the table. Then she took some forks  
out of the cup and put them on the plates.  
"There!" Reliena said, stepping back to admire her work. DING-DONG! Reliena  
heard the doorbell and ran back to the front door. Her dad answered it.  
"Hello there!" Mr.Peacecraft said looking down at a little blond haired kid.  
"Quatre, say hello to the nice man." Said Quatre Winner's mother.  
"Hello there, it's a pl-pl-pleser to meet you." Quatre said holding out a very  
neatly gold and silver wrapped present.  
"Thats "pleasure" dear." Quatre's mom said correcting him.  
"Oh, may we come in?" He said giving the present to Mr.Peacecraft.  
"But of course!" Mr.Peacecraft said gesturing for them to enter.  
"Now you be good Quatre you hear? Do everything Mr.Peacecraft tells you and  
mind your manners." Said Quatre's mom and kissed him on the cheek.  
"K mommy!" Quatre called out as she left. Mr.Peacecraft led Quatre in the  
house. Reliena came over and stood in front of Quatre and grabbed his hand.  
"Do you want to see my barbies set?!" Reliena asked her eyes wide.  
"Um.....I don't know my mom said they look too much like a lady, so I'm not  
aloud to play with them." Quatre said.   
"What do you mean they look to much like a lady? That's what they are."  
Reliena said looking confused.  
"Yeah, but mommy said they aren't ap-appro-appropriate for me because they  
have boo.."  
"Lets not play barbies dear." Mr.Peacecraft said covering Quatre's mouth.  
"Ok, fine." Reliena said crossing her arms. DING-DONG!   
"Yah! More friends!" Reliena shouted and ran to the door. When she opened it  
she found a little braided boy standing at the front door with a ball of black  
wrapping paper munched together, and a lady standing beside him.  
"Hi Duo!" Reliena said waving her hand in his face.  
"Hi Baka!" Duo Maxwell said and intern waved his hand in her face.  
"DUO! Say sorry to Reliena, and don't call her names!" Duo's mother yelled.  
"Why!? Heero said that was her real name so I tout it would be ok to call'er by  
her real name." Duo explained looking up at his mom.  
"That's not her real name, call her Reliena." Duo's mom said and put her arms on  
her thighs.  
"O-tay, Hi Relina" Duo said bowing sarcastically.  
"Reliena." Reliena said looking mad. She didn't know what baka meant but at  
least she could scold him for saying her name wrong.  
"Whatever." Duo said and walked in the house. He gave his present to  
Mr.Peacecraft and joined Quatre who had found his way over to a nearby couch.  
"Hi Quatre!" Duo said and sat down next to him.  
"Hi Duo, what did you get Reliena for her birthday?" Quatre asked, looking over  
at the present in Mr.Peacecraft's hand.  
"Well, I couldn't buy anything, because all my money was stolen by aliens, so I  
made her a teddy bear out of cardboard and filled it with some stuff I found in a  
laburatory." Duo explained looking proud of himself.  
"Laboratory." Quatre corrected.  
"Whatever. What did you get'er?" Duo asked leaning closer to Quatre.   
"I got'er a flower covered lunchbox I bought with my allowance." Quatre said.   
"Yah, well, I was going to buy that but a huge zombie dog came by and ate all  
my money." Duo explained spreading his arms out to show how big the zombie dog  
was.  
"I thought aliens took your money?" Quatre said.  
"That was the first time, the second time a zombie dog ate my money." Duo said  
trying to cover up both stories.  
"Oh." Quatre said scratching his head in a confused manner. He thought he  
shouldn't ask anymore questions because Duo might confuse him again.   
Reliena and Mr.Peacecraft had gone to put the present Duo brought with  
Quatre's in the next room. When they came back they found Quatre and Duo on the  
couch silent. Mr.Peacecraft clapped his arms together.  
"So, what do you guys want to play?" He asked the little kids.  
"Go Fish!" Quatre suggested  
"Tag!" Duo yelled.  
"Barbies!" Reliena shouted.  
"I said no barbies Reliena." Mr.Peacecraft scolded.  
"Oh, yah, then...........croquette!!" Reliena shouted.  
"Croquette?" Quatre and Duo asked.   
"It's were you try to hit a ball with a stick-thingy under pegs in the ground."  
Reliena explained.  
"OK!!" Duo shouted throwing up his arms.  
"Sure." Quatre said not looking that much impressed.  
"Ok, we will play when everyone else gets here." Mr.Peacecraft said looking  
down at his watch.  
"I want to now!" Duo said looking up at him.  
"But it wouldn't be fair to the other guests if we played without them."  
Mr.Peacecraft said. Duo crosses his arms.   
"Well, they better get here soon or I'll...umm....." DING-DONG! The doorbell  
rang interrupting Duo.  
"I'LL GET IT!" Duo said jumping off the couch and opened the door. There was  
a little emotion-less kindergarten standing at the front door who's hair was covering  
one side of his face. He held out a present wrapped in green wrapping paper. The  
little kid waved and handed Duo the present.  
"For me!?" Duo yelled and unwrapped the present. Trowa Barton shook his head  
and slapped his hand on his forehead.  
"Wow, a makeup kit!" Duo said exclaiming the gift.  
"DUO!! THAT'S MINE!!" Reliena said joining the two boys.  
"Na-ah, Trowa gave it to ME!" Duo said clutching the make-up kit closer to him.  
Trowa then grabbed the kit from Duo's hands and gave it to Reliena.  
"See?! Told-ya." Reliena said sticking her tongue out at Duo. Duo then crossed  
his arms and glared at Trowa.  
"Hey! Where's your mom?" Quatre said not wanting to be left out. Trowa  
pointed to the red car parked in front of Reliena's driveway. Then the car sped  
away.  
"O, she must be shy." Quatre said as he watched the car fade away.  
"Lets go to the playroom and wait for Wufei, and Heero to get here."  
Mr.Peacecraft said when all the children came back in the house.  
"Ok, I'll lead the way." Said Reliena. Reliena headed for the left corridor and  
went into the first door on the right.  
"Wow! You have a sports car in your house?!" Duo said looking over at a blue  
viper parked in the corner of the extremely big room.  
"Because I keep mine in my storage garage." Duo finished.  
"No silly! That's my toy box." Reliena said running over to the car and opening  
up the top.  
"YOU CUT THE CAR IN HALF!!" Duo screamed when he saw Reliena lift the  
top off.  
"No Duo. I said it's a toy box not a real car.." Reliena tried to explain but Duo  
had already ran to the car to comfort it.  
"Hey! It's full of toys!" Duo yelled when he looked inside.  
"That's what Reliena said, Duo." Quatre said as he and Trowa walked over to  
where they were.  
"Oh. Lets play with mister patatohead!" Duo shouted grabbing the faceless doll  
from the box. Trowa reached in and picked up a plastic bag full of plastic face parts  
and shoes.  
"Thanx Towa." Duo said snatching the bag from him. Trowa nodded then thought  
of what Duo just said. He poked Duo on the shoulder. Duo spun around.  
"What Towa?" Trowa shuck his head back and forth. Duo was confused.  
"No? No what?" He asked and mimicked Trowa shacking his head. Trowa  
pointed a finger at himself.  
"You? What about you?" Duo asked pointing at Trowa. Trowa pointed at Duo.  
"Me?" Duo said. Trowa gestured for him to keep going.  
"Duo?" Duo said. Trowa nodded his head up and down. Then he pointed at  
himself again.  
"You, Towa." Duo explained. Trowa shuck his head frantically.  
"You not Towa?" Duo asked becoming confused once more. Trowa nodded.  
"O-Tay, how'bout, Towo? No? Trawo? No? Otraw? No? Then what!?" Duo  
yelled throwing his arms up in the air. Trowa didn't know how he was going to tell  
Duo how to say his name. The only way would be to talk. Trowa didn't like to talk  
to other people it made him uneasy. Trowa then summoned up the courage to say  
something.  
"Tro.." DING-DONG! Went the doorbell and interrupted Trowa.  
"I'll get it this time." Reliena said pushing Duo out of the way. Reliena headed  
for the front door. She opened it to find a little Chinese boy with his black hair tied  
up in a little pony tail. He was holding a present wrapped in a very colorful  
wrapping paper. It had green and yellow and orange and blue and pink and red.  
Wufei Chang looked at Reliena as she examined all the colors on his present.  
"Hi." Wufei said getting annoyed with Reliena because she didn't seem to notice  
him.  
"Huh? O, Hi!" Reliena said coming out of her trance. Wufei handed Reliena the  
gift so he didn't have to stand there holding it.  
"Please make sure you have good time. And find since of integrity." said Wufie's  
parents. Then they drove off in their Lincoln. Wufei walked in the house and started  
to look around.   
"Umm...the other people are in here." Reliena said pushing Wufei in the  
playroom.  
"Hi Wufei!" Quatre said running over to Wufei. Wufei got defensive and was  
ready to punch Quatre in the stomach when a plastic eye came at him and hit him in  
the face getting him so scared he fainted. (I don't care if Wufei is a little out of  
character, hey it's my story) Quatre bend down to check on him.  
"Wufei? Wufei? Are umm...you ok?" Quatre asked patting the fainted child on  
the head. Duo stood a few feet in front of them holding the plastic bag full of plastic  
face stuff.  
"DUO! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Quatre shouted in tears.  
"W-What happened?" Wufei asked coming to.  
"WUFEI!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Quatre shouted hugging Wufei's head.  
"Let go of me you weakling!" Quatre let go. Wufei looked down at the plastic  
eye that was thrown at him. He picked it up. Then he stood up. He looked over at  
Trowa.  
"Did you throw this at me?!" Wufei yelled at him frustrated. Trowa shook his  
head.  
"Oh." He looked at Duo. Duo was looking through the bag of plastic things. He  
noticed Wufei was glaring at him and hid the bag behind him.  
"You can't hind that from me!! You threw this at me didn't you!" Wufei shouted  
pointing at the plastic eye.  
"No! This bag is full of pieces for MY Mr.Potatohead stuff. That eye is clearing  
belongs to Reliena's Mr.Potatohead."  
"Why would you bring your Mr.Potatohead parts over here." Wufei asked, trying  
to get Duo to confess the injustice that has occurred.  
"Well, I had brought my Mr.Potatohead over, but then a giant fly came and ate  
him. It was so sad!" Duo explained as he forced out tears.  
"Oh, sorry." Wufei looked around. "Then it must have been you!" Wufei shouted  
pointing at Reliena.  
"B-But." Reliena started. But Wufei ran after her shouting,  
"You have caused injustice and must pay!!"  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Reliena screamed. And ran away. Wufei ran after her. They ran  
into different corridors, and rooms. Wufei jumped on Reliena and pinned her down.  
"Let me go!!" Reliena screamed kicking.  
"You will pay for your injustice you weak onna!!" Wufei shouted and started to  
pull Reliena's hair.  
"OWWWWW!!" Reliena screamed. DING-DONG!!   
"Ne?" Wufei and Reliena said together. "I'll get it!" Reliena said pushing Wufei  
off.   
Reliena reached the front door and opened it to find.......nothing.  
"Hello?!" Reliena shouted looking around.   
"BANG!!"  
"AHH!" Reliena jumped. She turned around to see who shouted bang. She could  
not see anyone so she shut the door. When she turned around to find a little brown  
haired boy holding up his figure in the shape of a gun.  
"Hi Heero!" Reliena said.  
"If I was a murderer you would have been dead." Heero Yuy said looking strait  
at Reliena.  
"Well, good thing your not!" Reliena said and started to hug Heero. Then  
Mr.Peacecraft walked in with everyone else following him.  
"Well, hello there Heero! Wait till your older to marry my daughter."  
Mr.Peacecraft said jokingly. Heero threw Reliena off him and handed Mr.Peacecraft  
a little present wrapped in red wrapping paper.   
"My mission is to deliver this present and stay the night." Said Heero. He walked  
over to Duo and pulled his braid.  
"OWW! Hey, what was that for?!" Duo asked grabbing his braid to keep Heero  
from it.  
"Because everytime I pull your braid you get hurt, and I like it when you get  
hurt." Heero answered smiling.  
"Well, I don't like it. My braid is very special and shouldn't be pulled, so don't  
touch." Duo announced walking over to stand by Trowa.  
"Well, since everyone is here lets have Reliena open her presents." Mr.Peacecraft  
said leading the kids to the dinning room. When they got there Reliena told them to  
sit down in a chair. Reliena sat in the only chair that she didn't "decorate".  
Everyone sat down.  
"OWW!!!" They all shouted and jumped off the chairs except for Heero who had  
seen the danger of sitting on the chairs and carefully had put the dishes in their  
normal spots.  
"Owwie, that hurt. Why is there a plates and forks on our chairs anyway?"  
Quatre asked rubbing his butt.  
"I don't know. Maybe my brother put them there." Reliena lied.  
"That reminds me." Mr.Peacecraft said who had entered the room to see what  
was all the commotion.  
"MILYARDO!!! IT'S TIME FOR RELIENA TO OPEN HER PRESANTS!!" He  
called out. A few seconds later a long blond haired boy entered the room.  
"Milyardo, this is Reliena's friends, Heero"  
"Hi."  
"Duo"  
"Hi-yah!"  
"Trowa"  
Trowa waved.  
"Quatre"  
"Hello, it's a pleasure."  
"And Wufei"  
"Hello."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Milyardo Peacecraft said without making any type of  
facial expression. But just started to glare at each kid, as if they were all his mortal  
enemies. (Wink-Wink)  
"I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESANTS!!" Reliena yelled breaking the silence.  
"Ok, let me go get them." Mr.Peacecraft left the room and came back with seven  
presents. Reliena first grabbed the little red one because she knew it was Heero's.  
She ripped the wrapping paper off and found a black leather case. Inside the case  
was a plastic blue cat pin with black spots all over it.  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Reliena said pining it on her blouse. Milyardo rolled his  
eyes.  
Reliena then grabbed a present wrapped in white wrapping paper. The card said  
it was from Milyardo. Reliena ripped open that one too and found a easy-bake oven  
inside.  
"Thanks brother." And went over and kissed him on the cheek. Miyardo just  
rubbed it off.  
The next present grabbed was wrapped in blue paper. It was from Reliena's dad.  
It was a barbie corvette. She thanked her dad and moved on to the next gift. She  
grabbed the already opened gift Trowa had given her and placed it with the other  
opened ones. She then grabbed Quatre's gold and silver present, and tore it open.  
Inside was a daisy covered lunch box with a drink container and cooling pack  
inside.  
"Thanks Quatre!" Reliena said and placed it with the others.  
Reliena then opened Wufei's. It was a dragon-shaped pez dispenser with five  
packages of pez.  
"Thanks Wufei!" Reliena said and added it to the pile.  
Then Reliena reached for the black bundle of wrapping paper. Duo's. She tore it  
open and found half melted away cardboard teddy bear. The remaining half of the  
teddy bear was dripping in bright green slimy stuff.   
"AHH!! THE TEDDYBEAR IS DEAD!!!" Reliena and Quatre screamed.  
Heero went over to the slimy stuff covering the poorly made cardboard teddy. He  
took a fork and collected a sample of the stuff. He than took a remote out of his  
pocket and pushed a red button. A few seconds later a chibi version of Wing  
Gundam smashed through the dinning room wall. Heero jumped in and took off,  
leaving the rest of the kids and Mr.Peacecraft confused and bewildered.  
"Thats not fair I want one!" Duo called breaking the silence. Reliena looked at  
Duo than at the half eaten away cardboard teddy. Mr.Peacecraft took the teddy  
away and threw it away in a steel garbage can used for such situations.  
"I think thats all the um...gifts Reliena, it's now time for bed." Mr.Peacecraft  
announced.  
"But daddy, can't we stay up for a little while longer?" Reliena pleaded.  
"Just do what dad says, don't whine like a baby." Milyardo grunted.  
Reliena, finding herself defeated, lead the remaining guests to her room. When  
they got there they all unwrapped their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. When  
they all laid down Duo nudged Trowa.   
"Can you believe this Towa? That dude is treating us like kids!! Why do we need  
to go to bed so early!!"   
Trowa looked over at the digital clock on a nearby mantle. It read 12 midnight.  
Trowa pooked Duo and pointed to the clock to show him the time.  
"I know what time it is.......it's..um.....12 in....the.....afternoon!! See!! Thats way  
to early to go to sleep! I wake up at around that time!!" Duo said crossing his arms.  
Trowa shook his and rolled his eyes. Then he turned the other way and fell asleep.  
Duo looked around at everyone. They were all sound asleep.   
I can't believe these people. Duo thought to himself. I'm going to go do  
something. Weren't we supposed ta play that Croquette or something. And where  
did Heero go? ~sigh~. Duo full of thoughts could not get to sleep so he got up and  
explored the house.   
Meanwhile.......  
Heero had gone to his laboratory under a subway station in the middle of New  
York. He had given the sample of the chemical found on the teddy to some of the  
expert scientists there. The scientists completed their experiments and said that  
chemical was radioactive acid the scientists were using to make high-tech weapons  
with. That chemical was stolen from their research center hours ago. Heero thought  
of the idea of Duo breaking through their defense security system was impossible,  
and yet true. Heero reentered Chibi Wing Gundam and headed for the party to  
resume his slumber party mission.  
Back at Reliena's house.....  
"I'M LOST!!" Duo called hoping someone would hear him. No one did.  
Duo had walked out of Reliena's room and taken a right down the third corridor.  
Than a left down the first corridor, than another left, than right, than another right,  
and now he couldn't remember which door he came out of or which door he hasn't  
been through yet. They all looked the same. Duo wasn't good at making discions  
and didn't know witch corridor to go down next. So he used the most advanced  
discions making skill none to man.  
"Einie, Meanie, Mineie, Mo, catch a tiger by the...TOE!" Duo pointed to the forth  
corridor on the right.   
"~sigh~ here goes nothing." Duo said to no one.  
Meanwhile in Reliena's room.....  
Trowa woke up suddenly. He had a bad dream about giant flys, and zombie dogs  
going on a killing-spree.   
"Thanks a lot Duo." Trowa said OUT LOUD thinking no one heard him.  
"Wow, you can talk." Trowa spun his head around and saw Wufei sitting on a  
chair to the right of him. Trowa got red all over.  
"Why are always so silent?" Wufei asked jumping down off the chair and sat  
down next to Trowa. Trowa didn't want to answer even though Wufei already heard  
him.  
"HELLLLOOOO......." Wufei said waving a hand back and forth infront of  
Trowa's face. Trowa laid back down and pulled his sleeping bag over his head and   
turned to where Duo........was. Wufei was a about to pull the cover off Trowa when  
he suddenly sat up. Knocking Wufei to ground. Trowa pulled Wufei up and pointed  
to Duo's sleeping bag.  
"So? He's gone big deal. He probably went potty or something." Wufei explained  
walking back to his sleeping place in-between of umm....Duo's sleeping bag and  
Reliena. He was disappointed that Trowa would not admit he could talk but  
eventually fell asleep.  
Trowa got up and went out of the room. He then took the first corridor to the  
right and found Duo circling a stool with a flower covered vase.   
(Author: It's pronounced V-o-se)  
Trowa poked Duo on the shoulder as he went to make another circle around the  
stool.  
"Ne?..TOWA!! ARE YOU LOST TOO?! NOW I'M NOT ALONE!!" Duo  
cheered and pranced around Trowa. Trowa grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him to  
the end of the corridor and to the front of Reliena's room.   
"OW! Thats hurt Towa, what did you........WE'ER BACK!! WE AREN'T LOST  
ANYMORE!!" Duo cheered again. Trowa clamped his hands around Duo's mouth  
to shut him up so he would not wake up anyone. Trowa let go and put a finger over  
his lips. Duo nodded and gave him the thumbs up. They were about to enter the  
room when they heard a crash from downstairs. Trowa and Duo exchanged glances  
and ran down stairs toward the dinning room. Trowa lead the way because Duo  
didn't know where to go.  
When they got there Chibi Wing Gundam had smashed through  
the same wall it did before, missing the first hole by a few inches. Heero got out and  
stood infront of Trowa and Duo. He then pushed the red button from his remote and  
Chibi Wing Gundam left. Heero than moved toward Duo. He grabbed him by the  
collar and lifted him up off the ground. Trowa just stood there and watched. (typical  
Trowa)  
"How did you break through our security system?!" Heero demanded glaring into  
Duo's blue eyes.  
"W-What do you m-mean?" Duo asked trying to keep Heero from straggling him.  
"You know what I mean! My laboratory! How did you get in without getting  
caught?" Heero explained and gripped Duo's collar tighter.  
"Well, first put m-me d-down so I-I can tell you." Duo pleaded. Heero let go and  
Duo fell to the ground. Duo stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Well?!" Heero yelled holding a gun to Duo's head.  
"Well, umm...I was following a vampire when.."   
"DUO!! THE TRUTH!!" Heero shouted growing impatient.  
"Fine! Well I made Reliena the teddy and it kept falling over and I needed  
something to put inside it so it wouldn't. I tried sand put it leaked through, and  
water would of made it soggy. Then I saw a guy in a lab coat one day heading into a  
narrow passage between two apartment buildings, he was carrying some thick green  
stuff in a thick jar and I thought it would be perfect. So I followed. He went into a  
dumpster, which I thought was weird, but I went in after him. All there was in the  
dumpster was, well, garbage. Than I went to the bottom of the dumpster and found a  
door. So I opened it. I jumped down into a hallway. Then I saw the guy open a door  
at one end of the hall. I tried to go through the door before it closed but I didn't  
make it. I looked at the computer he had used to open the door and examined it. I  
broke into the main security branch and shut it off. The I broke the code,  
G6574W76, on the door and entered the next room. The back-up security system  
was automatically turned on. I was able to dodge the cameras and slip under all the  
laser detecters. Then I entered a laboratory. It was full of scientists and I had to hide  
under desks so they wouldn't see me. I caught sight of the green stuff on one of the  
tables. I sneaked over to the table and grabbed the jar. I headed out the laboratory  
and climbed up into the door leading out back into the dumpster." Duo explained  
very non-five year old like.  
Heero had lowered the gun. Him and Trowa just stood there thinking of all the  
words that just came out of DUO'S mouth.  
"R-right, ok then...um...lets just go to sleep." Heero finally said.   
"Yeah ok." Duo agreed, and scampered upstairs.  
"Are we sure that was Duo we were talking to?" Heero asked Trowa as they  
headed up stairs. Trowa just shrugged. Heero, Trowa, and Duo then settled down  
and fell fast asleep.  
The next morning.....  
"I want eggs!" "Me too!"  
"I want pancakes!"  
"I want cereal!"  
"I want grits!"  
Reliena's maids worked frantically to give everyone their orders. When they were  
done they set the breakfasts in front of each person.   
"I said I wanted pancakes! This isn't pancakes this is some mushed up crap!"  
"DUO! Thats not very nice, besides thats not mushed up...um..poop, it's called  
grits and thats what I ordered." Quatre explained grabbing the grits from Duo. Duo  
grabbed the grits back.  
"Your not getting your crap until I get my pancakes." Duo said clinging on to the  
grits as tighly as he could. Heero, noticing the conversation, took the pancakes that  
was placed in front of him and threw it at Duo's face. Quatre took the grits away  
from Duo since he acted paralyzed. Duo took the pancakes off from his now syrup  
covered face.  
"Heero! Look what you did! Now I have syrup in my hair and my pancakes are  
ruined!" Duo said looking disappointed at his broken pancake.  
"You wanted to have your pancakes, so I gave them to you arn't you happy?"   
"NO!! I wanted my pancake put on my plate not my face!!" Duo yelled standing  
on the table top.  
"Now sit down young man and wipe your face off. You are not supposed to wear  
your food." Mr.Peacecraft said entering the dinning room.  
"B-B-But.." Duo said pointing a finger at Heero.  
"Now young man. It's not nice to blame stuff on other people." Mr.Peacecraft  
said giving Duo a mean look. Duo sat down.  
"Now everyone eat up!" Mr.Peacecraft said clapping his hand together. Everyone  
started to eat each other's meals.(except Duo)  
When everyone was done they went to the T.V. room while Mr.Peacecraft and  
the maids tried to patch up the mysterious new hole in the wall.  
"Lets watch T.V!" Reliena said excitedly and turned on the T.V.  
"Look SailorMoon is on!" Quatre announced pointing at the screen.  
"I don't want to watch SailorMoon, lets watch a Jackie Chan movie." Wufei said  
changing the channel.   
"No, lets watch Pokemon!!" Duo said pushing Wufei out of the way and  
searching through the channels. Heero than tackled Duo and pinned him to the  
ground. Then went over to the T.V and flipped through the channels.   
"What are you looking for Heero?" Reliena asked coming up from behind him.  
Heero didn't answer her he just kept changing the channels. Then he stopped at a  
station and sat down to stare at the T.V.  
"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!" Went the big purple dinosaur,  
Barney. Heero seemed to smile. Reliena sat down with him and started to stare  
blankly at the T.V. like Heero. Trowa shrugged and sat down with them. Quatre  
noticed that the dinosaur was talking about friendship and kindness an'crap and  
joined the crowd. Wufei and Duo feeling left out joined too.  
After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang. None of the kids moved. It rang  
again. And again. Then Milyardo came from one of the corridors and opened the  
door.  
"Well it's about time." The lady said at the door. She looked down at little  
Milyardo.  
"Excuse me young man but do you know where my little Trowa is?" Milyardo  
looked toward the group of zombie kids.  
"Is he one of those things?" Milyardo said pointing at the kids.  
"Oh, Trowa!" Mrs.Barton called. Trowa didn't flinch.  
"TROWA!!" She yelled as she walked closer the group of kids. Trowa turned  
around. He quickly stood up and ran toward his mom. He grabbed on to her long  
dress as tight as he could. He then dragged her out the front door trying to explain  
to her the torture he just went through with his famous hand motions.   
Another episode of Barney came on after that and none even noticed Trowa was  
gone. Milyardo kept the front door open and sat on the couch in case someone  
came. He once tried to change the channel. But Heero jumped him and stole the  
remote and turned it back. Wufei's and Quatre's parents came and had to carry their  
hypnotized child away. Then Duo's parents came. They picked up Duo. But Duo  
wouldn't go without a fight. He scratched and kept shouting that Barney was  
explaining how to sneak into an enemy base and not get caught (one of Duo's  
weaknesses). But they were able to get Duo in the car and drive off. Then Heero's  
parents came.  
"Come on Heero, time to go home." Mrs.Yuy called Heero wouldn't budge.  
"Heer-.." Mr.Yuy stopped her from saying any more. He pointed at the T.V.  
"That evil purple dinosaur has our son helplessly trapped under hypnotic power.  
We must destroy it." Mr.Yuy said pulling out a gun. They both then shot at the T.V  
destroying the screen. And waking up Milyardo who had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"W-What the...HEY!!" Milyardo yelled after realizing what happened.   
"Son are you all right?" Mrs.Yuy asked running over to Heero and ignoring  
Milyardo.  
"Thanks Mom and Dad I am ready to go home now." Heero said standing up.  
Then they all went out the door and went away in their own jets.  
Mr.Peacecraft came running.   
"What was that all about!!" He yelled as he entered.  
"Heero's parents came and broke our T.V then left." Reliena said pointing at the  
T.V that now had two bullet holes in it that directly hit Barney in the head.  
"~sigh~ Look I have to send you to a baby-sitter, Reliena. Mr.Dorlin said he  
would take you in. But Milyardo you have to stay here. I'm supposed to get some  
visitors from OZ about something and I need Milyardo here to set up some things. I  
know you don't understand now Reliena but you will some day. Now about that  
dinningroom wall." 


End file.
